Süsse
by overtee
Summary: "Namjoon itu jenius, tapi kurang ajar, Seokjin sampai ingin melemparkan laki-laki berlesung pipi itu ke kandang T-rex." [BTS - Namjin]


**By: Overtee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

1st Maknae | 94shidae | schattein | 07 | Nam0SuPD | Rrn49 |

Gneiss02 | Seira Minkyu | Minminyeol | Kyungsoo1314 | Iivanna shin |

AnakSahnyaNamjinBangtan | noSugaFree | Liony Liem | Eat Jinnie |

Wu Yong Joon | 7D | Naegrnxxi | Wht-Canvas | Guest | Gasuga |

ORUL2 | Moodyscriptwriter | Laxyovrds | Namjoonieee | Swaggysuga |

JoonInDecember | Jiyoo13 | Kyootecute | Etherealmin

 **for gave me review on my fic 'Best Gift'. Really, thank you for all your support, guys (love). Too bad I can't reply you all, but i always read all your review, don't worry! This time, i'd like to know all of you, don't hestitate to leave review with your intro as well, let's be a good friends :3**

.

.

.

 **.**

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar bersyukur jadi orang yang hidup di zaman sekarang."

Seokjin tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Namjoon tengah memasang ekspresi super bosannya yang tipikal. Biar sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah, ia telah hidup di bawah satu atap yang sama dengan Si Jenius itu selama lebih dari 15 tahun (suatu hal yang membuat para lelaki dan gadis-gadis seisi kampus gigit jari dan berteriak iri padanya), jelas ia telah memahami Namjoon lebih daripada yang orang-orang mampu bayangkan.

Seokjin mengerti betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan Namjoon, makanan dan warna favoritnya, obsesi aneh laki-laki itu pada _Ryan Bear_ dan _Brown_ _,_ serta titel _clumsy boy_ yang telah dengan mutlak disandangnya sejak masih anak-anak _._ Semuanya sudah Seokjin hapal di luar kepala.

Sesungguhnya, Seokjin tidak pernah menaruh perhatian atau ketertarikan khusus pada Namjoon. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Namjoon pun juga begitu—ia rasa. Hal semacam itu hanyalah sesuatu yang Seokjin anggap wajar-wajar saja, sebab, seperti yang telah dipaparkan sebelumnya, mereka bahkan telah saling mengenal selama lebih dari separuh hidup mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya zaman dulu itu justru lebih enak? Barang-barang masih murah dan udara masih segar."

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Namjoon kembali buka suara, "Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu belum menamatkan buku fisiologi."

Kalimat jujur yang dilontarkan Namjoon barusan sukses membuat kuping Seokjin spontan memerah, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertiku'?"

"Orang yang super rajin sepertimu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan orang super rajin sepertiku?" Seokjin mulai tidak sabar.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Aku heran kenapa orang super rajin sepertimu belum menamatkan buku fisiologi manusia, padahal sebentar lagi kita memasuki semester tiga."

Selain hidup di bawah atap yang sama, Tuhan juga berbaik hati memberikan 'bonus' tambahan pada Seokjin, yakni menempuh pendidikan di bawah bendera fakultas yang sama dengan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak tahu harus menyebut situasi ini sebagai keberuntungan atau bahkan kesialan. Jujur, sejak Sekolah Dasar, Seokjin memang cukup sering mengalami kesulitan memahami sebuah materi, dan Namjoon (yang diberkahi dengan otak super jenius) selalu ada di sana untuk membantunya. Lalu sekarang, pergi ke fakultas yang sama jelas semakin mempermudah segalanya, bukan?

Namun, di lain pihak, ia pun merasa hidupnya begitu menjemukan. Selalu, tidak di rumah, tidak di kampus, matanya dijejali sosok Namjoon, Namjoon dan Namjoon. Namjoon di sini, Namjoon di sana, Namjoon dimana-mana sampai-sampai seolah tidak ada spasi yang tersedia untuk diisi orang lain. Hah!

Awalnya, Seokjin benar-benar skeptis. Ia nyaris seratus persen yakin bahwa Namjoon tidak akan diterima di fakultas yang sama dengan pilihannya. Terang saja, sejauh yang ia tahu saat itu, Namjoon lebih sering meloloskan kuap dari sela bibirnya daripada menekuni buku-buku kumpulan soal ujian masuk universitas. Biarpun dijuluki 'jenius', ia tetap perlu belajar keras, benar?

Kenyataannya, Namjoon lebih sering mengganggu Seokjin karena tertawa keras-keras saat menonton _stand up comedy_ di TV daripada mengganggunya karena ingin meminjam catatan super rapinya.

Dan lalu, dengan seenak perutnya (dan wajah bangga sekaligus sumringah tiada tara), Namjoon tiba-tiba bilang kalau laki-laki itu telah mendaftar di Fakultas Kedokteran. Sama dengan Seokjin. Tidakkah kalian pikir Seokjin ingin tertawa sampai mati saat itu juga?

Tapi, ketahuilah, Tuhan selalu memiliki rencana di luar perkiraan manusia. Rencana yang bahkan tidak pernah tercetus di pikiran manusia sama sekali.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau nama 'Kim Namjoon' akan tertera tepat di urutan pertama, dengan nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Ya, Namjoon adalah peraih nilai ujian masuk universitas tertinggi di Seoul kala itu.

Kau dengar, Kim Namjoon yang itu. Iya, Namjoon yang itu.

Yang ceroboh setengah mampus, yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk boneka _Ryan_ -nya, yang suka mengusili Seokjin itu. Iya.

Dan itu adalah satu momen yang paling mencengangkan dalam hidup Seokjin.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan buku fisiologi manusia?"

"Kau benar-benar belum menamatkannya, ya?" tanya Namjoon seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. Ia lantas tersenyum miring seolah mengejek Seokjin, senang karena merasa selangkah lebih maju daripada laki-laki di sampingnya itu. "Kalau kau sudah menamatkannya, kau pasti tahu maksud kata-kataku tentang mensyukuri hidup di zaman sekarang."

Seokjin mendesis, lantas memukul dahi Namjoon dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya, "Jangan bertele-tele dan cepat katakan apa maksudmu!"

Namjoon terkekeh ringan, menggoda Seokjin selalu menjadi kegiatan favoritnya. Melihat laki-laki itu kehilangan kata-kata seperti itu adalah pemandangan yang sejak dulu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Kau pasti tahu perbedaan antara Diabetes Melitus dan Diabetes Insipidus, kan?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi, "Diabetes Melitus adalah kondisi dimana seseorang mengalami defisiensi insulin atau berkurangnya sensitivitas dari hormon insulin itu sendiri. Kalau Diabetes Insipidus adalah kondisi dimana kadar hormon antidiuretiknya menurun, atau bahkan tidak terproduksi sama sekali."

"Tepat."

"Lalu?" Kening Seokjin mengernyit semakin dalam ketika Namjoon bersikap seolah ia adalah seorang dosen yang tengah mengetes mahasiswanya. Menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana dengan gejalanya sendiri?"

"Sama-sama mudah haus dan banyak buang air kecil."

"Bagaimana dengan urinnya?"

Seokjin mendesah, toh ia tetap menjawab, "Urin penderita Diabetes Melitus tentu saja terasa manis, sebab kadar glukosa yang berlebihan di dalam tubuh dikeluarkan lewat urin. Urin penderita Diabetes Insipidus tidak terasa manis karena kadar glukosa tubuhnya cenderung normal."

Namjoon tersenyum, tampak puas. "Nah, inilah yang sedari tadi ingin aku bilang. Kau tahu, pada zaman dulu, cara membedakan antara pasien penderita Diabetes Melitus dan pasien diabetes insipidus adalah dengan mengecap rasa urinnya. Kuperjelas lagi; kau HARUS MENCICIPI rasa urin pasienmu untuk mengetahui jenis diabetes apa yang tengah ia derita! Tidakkah kau merasa lega hidup di zaman sekarang?"

Apa?

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Seokjin terhenyak.

Tunggu ... kenapa ia baru tahu tentang hal itu!?

"Coba bayangkan bagaimana rasanya minum urin orang lain. Itu pun kalau kau langsung dapat merasakannya di percobaan pertama, bagaimana kalau tidak, kau—"

Seokjin bergidik, "STOP! Jangan lanjutkan!"

Tentu saja Namjoon tidak mendengarkan.

"—pasti harus mencicipinya lagi dan lagi sampai ditemukan diagnosis yang pasti. Dan—"

Kalimat Namjoon terhenti saat telapak tangan Seokjin membungkam mulutnya.

"Kita hidup di zaman sekarang, oke? Jadi, lupakan zaman dulu dan berbahagialah," Seokjin bertutur dengan nada mengancam dan sepasang mata melotot lebar.

Segaris senyum Namjoon adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ditangkap netra Seokjin begitu telapak tangannya menjauh dari mulut laki-laki itu.

 _Ew_ , apa-apaan senyum itu?

"Kau tahu, kalau sekarang kita sudah punya Uji Vasopressin sebagai penunjang pemeriksaan Diabetes Insipidus, dan pemeriksaan kadar HbA1c untuk Diabetes Melitus, aku rasa di masa depan kita akan memiliki macam-macam uji yang lebih canggih lagi."

Sang laki-laki, yang mulai lelah menanggapi ocehan Namjoon, hanya mengangguk lemah. "Semoga kau jadi orang pertama yang menemukannya, Namjoon," katanya asal.

Di luar perkiraan, dengan yakin, Namjoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku bahkan telah menemukannya sekarang!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengetahui seseorang itu adalah pasien diabetes atau tidak hanya dengan melihat dan menyentuhnya."

Kali ini, sebuah kepalan tangan menoyor kepala Namjoon. "Berhenti bercanda dan pergi saja sana!"

"Aku serius," tukas Namjoon kesal. "Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau adalah penderita diabetes. Ya, kau, Seokjin, adalah seorang diabetisi! Kadar gula dalam tubuhmu sudah tinggi!"

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar bisa mengetahuinya!"

Oke, Seokjin memang hobi makan— _apa saja._ Ia suka nasi, ia suka permen, ia suka _cake_. "Tentu saja kau tahu, kau jelas-jelas tahu pola makanku seperti apa."

Namjoon berdecak, "Bukan yang seperti itu maksudku."

Seokjin berusaha menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan di wajah Namjoon, namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain keseriusan di sana.

Gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Buktikan!"

Gila, Seokjin merasa dirinya gila karena masih perlu untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin itu.

"Baik, akan aku buktikan sekarang."

Dan senyum manis Namjoon terkembang lagi. Tunggu, itu maksudnya ap—

Seokjin belum sempat menerka apa arti ekspresi itu tatkala ia merasakan tengkuknya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dan bibirnya dihempas oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah, menempel pada kedua belah bibirnya dengan sempurna. Itu ...

Itu ...

Itu bibir Namjoon!

Kedua mata Seokjin membuka lebar, terlalu lebar sampai-sampai bola matanya seolah bisa saja copot dari rongganya.

Namjoon ... Namjoon ... Namjoon menciumnya!?

Kesadaran Seokjin seketika tertarik kembali begitu ia merasakan lidah Namjoon mulai bergerak menjilat bibirnya (apa!?), otomatis membuatnya menarik diri, masih dengan sepasang mata membulat sempurna.

"KIM SIALAN NAMJOON, APA-APAAN KAU!?" semburnya tepat ke muka Namjoon. Muka memerah bak kepiting yang terlalu lama direbus.

Dan di tempatnya duduk, Namjoon balik menatapnya dengan alis menukik tinggi. Sok polos. "Aku? Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang membuktikan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Namjoon lalu tersenyum, "dan tebakanku benar."

"HAH!?"

"Kau manis, Seokjin. Bibirmu terasa manis sekali. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh bahwa rasa bibirmu merupakan salah satu penyebab diabetes paling ampuh di dunia dan—"

Lagi-lagi, Namjoon belum sempat merampungkan kalimatnya, Seokjin lebih dulu menendangnya sekuat tenaga. "SIALAN KAU KIM BERENGSEK NAMJOON! APA-APAAN KAU! BIAR KITA SATU ANGKATAN TAPI AKU INI LEBIH TUA DARIMU, HUH! MANA RASA HORMATMU, HAH!?"

Seusai mengerang singkat karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari tendangan Seokjin yang bertubi-tubi, Namjoon tertawa puas, merasa berhasil menyemarakkan kedua belah pipi Seokjin dengan warna merah tomat. Seokjin boleh saja mengutuknya habis-habisan, tapi _toh_ ia tahu benar kalau laki-laki itu tengah malu setengah mati sekarang. Malu atau marah? Wk, mungkin dua-duanya.

"Lho, tapi aku benar kan?"

Seokjin geram. "Tutup mulutmu dan pergi saja sana! Jangan menggangguku! Rugi benar mendengarkan omong kosongmu! Hah, bagaimana mungkin sih ayah dan ibuku membiarkan makhluk sepertimu tinggal di rumah kami!"

"Tentu saja karena senyumku manis dan otakku yang pintar ini, kenapa kau masih perlu bertanya?"

Tuhan, atau siapa saja, tolong tenggelamkan laki-laki menyebalkan ini, dimana saja, di rawa-rawa boleh, di kubangan pup sapi juga boleh sekali, di mana saja asal berjarak ribuan kilometer dari tempatnya sekarang! Seokjin merapal doa di dalam hati.

"Dengar, yang boleh narsis di rumah ini hanya aku, oke!? Aku laki-laki paling tampan di rumah ini, ingat itu!" Lelah berdebat dengan Namjoon (dan juga demi menutupi rasa malunya yang belum juga hilang dari tadi), Seokjin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berderap menjauhi Namjoon. Sejauh mungkin! Kalau perlu (dan bisa) ia ingin pergi ke lain planet saja, sungguh!

"Dengar, Seokjin."

Tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin, mencegahnya pergi. Seokjin terhenyak, apa-apaan _cunguk_ satu ini? Mau bertingkah ala-ala drama atau apa!? _Cih_ , ia tidak akan tertipu lagi, tidak akan!

"Lepaskan, hei, mau apa—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan."

Suara Namjoon yang berubah serius membungkam mulut Seokjin. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu kemudian berdiri, menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Seokjin dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"A-apanya?"

"Menciummu. Aku tidak melakukannya hanya untuk meyakinkanmu."

"Sialan kau, Namjoon, berhentilah berbicara atau aku akan memanggil dokter untuk menjahit mulutmu!" bentak Seokjin galak, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang dengan seenaknya menyembur di seluruh permukaan wajahnya lagi.

Tapi tentu saja Namjoon tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

"Aku serius. Kali ini aku serius. Seokjin, tolong dengar aku."

Sejauh yang Seokjin ingat, tidak pernah sekali pun Namjoon berbicara dengan nada seintens ini. Biasanya percakapan mereka dipenuhi oleh hal-hal konyol dan cenderung kekanakan yang tidak membawa mereka kemana pun. Biasanya percakapan mereka tidak akan menimbulkan desir aneh yang kini begitu terasa di dalam dada Seokjin.

Kemana perginya Namjoon yang biasanya _menyebalkan_ itu? Apakah _cunguk_ satu ini tengah kerasukan sesuatu? Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Seokjin, tolong dengar kata-kataku sekali ini saja."

Hei, apa-apaan dengan mata yang mendadak melembut itu? Kalimat itu?

Setahu Seokjin, Namjoon tidak pernah menatapnya selembut itu. Biasanya, Namjoon itu—

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Seokjin."

Hah? Apa?

Seokjin berkedip. Sekali, dua kali. Tiga kali.

Tiga kali dan ia masih belum mampu mencerna dengan baik makna pernyataan Namjoon barusan.

Mungkin ia sedang salah dengar, mungkin ia sedang sakit kepala sampai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, mungkin ia—

"Te-tentu saja kau menyukaiku, kita kan memang sudah serumah selama 15 tahun."

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu. Bukan suka sebagai saudara."

Mendengar pernyataan seserius itu, Seokjin jadi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak disangka-sangka wajahnya semakin memerah. Bagaimana mungkin Namjoon mengungkapkan hal semacam itu di saat seperti ini, eh?

"Aku menyukaimu, lebih daripada itu."

Apa?

Memang sih, kalau dipikir-pikir selama ini, kendati laki-laki dan gadis-gadis seisi kampus seolah serentak mengagumi Namjoon, namun dari pihak Namjoon sendiri seolah tidak ada respons yang benar-benar ketara. Namjoon hanya balas tersenyum ramah dan membalas mereka sewajarnya, ia bukan tipikal laki-laki _playboy_ , ia hanya laki-laki kelewat jenius yang kadang suka kepedean dan kelewat menyebalkan. Namjoon tidak pernah pergi berkencan, ia lebih senang melewatkan malam minggu bersama Seokjin di rumah, menonton saluran TV yang membosankan, atau menemani laki-laki itu pergi berbelanja. Namjoon pun pernah merelakan waktu bermainnya bersama teman laki-lakinya begitu ia tahu kalau Seokjin sendirian di rumah.

Seokjin menelan ludah, mungkinkah?

Apa ada kemungkinan kalau Namjoon … Namjoon benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Seokjin?

Oh, sial, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat muka Seokjin memerah lagi. _Ugh_ , memalukan sekali.

"Apa … apa-apaan … itu?"

Oh, kenapa ia harus terbata-bata seperti ini. Ya, Tuhan.

Seokjin akui Namjoon memang pintar, tampan, baik, dan …. Ah, sial, kenapa ia jadi begini?

"Apa … apa maksud kata-katamu barusan, Na—"

Seokjin kembali tutup mulut saat wajah Namjoon sekonyong-konyong kembali mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Tangan Namjoon yang bebas bergerak menekan tengkuk Seokjin lagi, berusaha membuat jarak di antara keduanya terhapus. Sementara jantungnya berdegup tak karuan di balik dadanya, iris cokelat Seokjin bermain-main, mencari-cari iris Namjoon, bertanya-tanya.

Dan ketika pandangan Namjoon jatuh pada bibirnya, saat itu jugalah Seokjin menutup mata.

Jadi ... sekarang mereka akan berciuman lagi?

Jadi ... kata-kata Namjoon soal ia yang serius menyukai Seokjin itu benar?

Jadi ...

"2-0. Aku menang."

Huh!?

Seokjin serta-merta membuka mata. Lantas terhenyak begitu mendapati muka Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan geli. Tunggu ... tunggu, ada apa lagi ini?

"Haha, kau imut sekali kalau malu-malu begitu, Seokjin- _a_."

A ... apa?

"Tidak kusangka kau akan benar-benar percaya kata-kataku barusan."

Apa?

"Kan sudah aku bilang dari awal kalau—"

"KIM SIALAN BERENGSEK KURANG AJAR NAMJOON, ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

.

.

.

 **Fin (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, Namjoon, kau gagal lagi!?"

"Diam kau, Hoseok."

"Kau sudah repot-repot menyatakan perasaanmu dan pada akhirnya kau hanya mengaku pada Seokjin kalau semua kata-katamu bohong!?"

"Tidak perlu kau ulangi, Hoseok."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir denganmu. Sudah 10 tahun kau menyukainya dan sampai sekarang belum juga berani mengutarakannya!?"

"Astaga, Hoseok. Aku ... aku tidak bisa, _okay_? Kami ... kami sudah terlalu dekat, dia bahkan menganggapku adiknya. Aku ... Aku ..."

"Dasar pecundang."

"Hei!"

"Terserah kau."

"Hoseok, kau harus membantuku!"

"Ogah."

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

.

.

.

 **Real fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Find another me at wattpad : overtee.

Selesai baca, baik yang udah senyum atau yang udah sebel dan bete ama Namjoon harus review, yuk yuk :3

Sedih lho kalo nggak dikomen tuu :" hehe.


End file.
